This invention relates to a brake disc arrangement for use in an internally straddling type disc brake, and in particular of the type for automotive vehicles.
A brake disc arrangement of this type is disclosed in the German published patent applications DE-OS No. 34 36 973.2. This known brake disc arrangement includes a cast brake ring having two opposed braking surfaces and a brake disc carrier having at least one connecting section through which it is connected to the brake ring in the region of the brake ring outer periphery. Mounted on the cast brake ring is a substantially radially extending connecting element whose outside diameter is only slightly larger than the outside diameter of the cast brake ring. The brake disc carrier is connected to radially outer sections of the connecting element by means of a weld. This arrangement further provides for the use of several segmental connecting elements evenly distributed along the periphery and forming abutment surfaces for the connecting sections of the brake disc carrier which is configured as one piece.
A short coming of this arrangement lies in the fact that the accuracy of the shape and position of the connecting elements during molding cannot be maintained. This shortcoming is attributable to thermal stresses occurring during the casting process which cause bending of the segments as a result of which the connecting arrangement becomes unsuitable for use in combination with the brake disc carrier.